villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Hakaider
Hakaider is the rival of Kikaider and a major villain in the Kikaider series. He is an android created by Doctor Den Komyoji. He is known for his whistling when he makes an appearance. History Android Kikaider Considered as a "younger brother" to Jiro (Kikaider), Saburo (or Hakaider), was one of the androids Komyoji was forced to make by Professor Gill. But unlike the other DARK androids, Saburo is a cyborg in the retrospect that Dr. Komyoji's brain was surgically transplanted into him as Gill's ace against Jiro. However, through superior to Kikaider, Hakaider needs periodic blood transfusions from Dr. Komyoji's body. He eventually loses Kyomoji's brain upon his defeat by DARK's White-Bone Flying Squirrel. Kikaider 01 After the fall of DARK, Professor Gil was revived from death by his brain inhabiting the body of Hakaider. He made a squad of duplicate Hakaider androids to serve as his lieutenants called the Hakaider Squad, who had the brains of his most loyal operatives placed in them. He reformed DARK as the SHADOW organization and sought his son Akira to gain the hidden blueprints on his son's back for his doomsday weapon the Armageddon Lord to destroy the world. His plans were thwarted by the arrival of Jiro's "older brother" Ichiro, aka Kikiader 01. After his plans were thwarted by the Kikaider Brothers and a SHADOW defector android named Bijinder, Gil was killed and his Hakaider body was destroyed. Mechanical Violator Hakaider (1995 film) During the 1995 Toei Super Hero Fair, a Hakaider feature film directed by Garo creator Keita Amemiya was shown. Unlike most portrayals, Hakaider was an anti-hero. Anime Saburo first makes himself known to Jiro when he kills the DARK android Gold Bat. Later, when Jiro accompanies Mitsuko and Masaru to their Mother's home town, Saburo formally introduces himself before using his whistle to control Jiro and have him overload from not submitting to the GEMINI system. But when that failed, Hakaider decides to kill Kikaider the old fashioned way before Dr. Komyoji's brain overrides him. By that time he regains control, Hakaider is betrayed by Gill who has the other Hakaider drones gun him down with Komyoji's brain undamaged as Mitsuko takes it. In his final moments, the headless Hakaider strangles Gill to keep him from escaping as DARK headquarters collapse around them. Hakaider (REBOOT) Hakaider is the nemesis of Kikaider. He fights Kamen Rider Gaim and Kikaider in a crossover episode of Kamen Rider Gaim. Ryoma Sengoku briefly transplanted his brain into the robot's body in the episode in a failed attempt to eliminate Kota and to test its abilities for the evil organization DARK. However he soon returned to his original body after losing control when the robot's destruction program caused him to go insane. Identities The identity of Hakaider has been used by several people over the course of the series. *Saburo *Professor Gill *Hakaider Squad **Red Hakaider **Blue Hakaider **Silver Hakaider *Ryo *Ryoma Sengoku Gallery Hakaider live.jpg|Hakaider as he originally appears. Trivia *In an interview, Star Wars creator George Lucas mentioned Hakaider as an inspiration in creating Darth Vader. Category:Archenemy Category:Mechanically Modified Category:On & Off Category:Crossover Villains Category:Tokusatsu Category:Science Fantasy Villains Category:Anime Villains Category:TV Show Villains Category:Movie Villains Category:Live Action Villains Category:Manga Villains Category:Artificial Intelligence Category:Dark Knights Category:Nemesis Category:Anti-Villain Category:Status Dependent on Version Category:Neutral Evil Category:Fighters Category:Destroyers Category:Rivals Category:Honorable Category:Evil Vs. Evil Category:Homicidal Category:Tragic